Bound To You
by AlexisMoonIsBoss
Summary: Che'yna Shotwell thought she had it all. Great friends, a gorgeous boyfriend, good grades. Anything she has ever dreamed of. But it all changed the day Jace comes back into her life. As he weaves his way back into her life, she notices changes in him. As she tries to break the mysterious boy, she gets herself in a dark secret that can hurt her. Full summary inside:)
1. Chapter 1

Che'yna Shotwell thought she had it all. Great friends, a gorgeous boyfriend, good grades. Anything she has ever dreamed of. But it all changed the day Jace comes back into her life. As he weaves his way back into her life, she notices changes in him. As she tries to break the mysterious boy, she gets herself in a dark secret that can hurt order to find out the truth, she must bind herself to the one she doesn't trust. Will she survive? Or will she bound herself to him?

_So this is my new story called Bound To You with my boyfriend and friends in it_

_**E****njoy3**_

"_CHE'YNA_!"

I blink a few times, focusing on not spacing out and glaring at all the people that walked past our usual spot in front of the cafeteria.

"What?" I snap, glancing at my best friends' angry expression. I almost laugh, she looked so cute. A preppy person shouldn't be angry. She really pretty blond hair that was naturally wavy, with 2 neon blue streaks underneath each side. She was about 2 months older than me; she has been my best friend since 3rd grade. She wore a pretty short sleeved blue seater that brought out the blue in her eyes today, with darkish blue skinny jeans. She had purple framed glasses with earrings that were little diamonds cut to look like little roses. She was a bit sensitive at times, but she never shows it.

"Have you been listening to a WORD I've ben saying?" She glowers at me, her lower lip puffed out like a two-year-old.

"Kind of," I mumble sheepishly.

"эй." hey. my other friend (and her boyfriend), Pavel, walks up to us, with his usual smile. he kisses Brook on the cheek, making her beam. He's a sophmore (like Brook and I). He's the most liked in our grade. Reason? Unknown. he was a little taller than me, with dark brown hair that was always spiked up in the front. He was a foriegn exchange student last year and he didn't know anyone. Being me, I started talking to him and we became friends. Some time that year, Pavel asked Brook out and they've been together ever since. They are so cute together.

"I know you don't want to hear me ramble but please listen... or at least pretend to be a little interested."

"Okay, okay." I finally say, hands raised in surrender.

"Do you think Chace will ask Abby out?"

Pavel snorts but stops mid-way because I elbow him gently in the ribs. I roll my eyes.

"Seriously, B? You know as much as I do that boy is shy as hell... shyer than me." I grin.

"So? Maybe some sort of weird spirit can come over him and make him do something that his conscience..." She said wistfully.

"Or he can grow some balls and ask her already." Pavel says, his Russain accent noticable. Brook laughs and replies back.

I drown them out as people pass by us.

Brook discretly tries to look over my shoulder at someone. Before I could say anything, strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me gently against a hard chest, and into a warm embrace.

"Morning, beautiful." A familiar voice whispers in my ear. I turn around in his arms, smiling. I stare into a pair of blue eyes set into the handsome face of my boyfriend, Austin Damptz.

"Mornin'..." I reply, our faces nearly touching.

Brook clears her throat. I step out of his arms but stay close, blushing a light pink.

"Pavel and I have to go...so-o we'll see you later." She mentioned, while dragging away a complaining Pavel.

I turn my attention back to Austin to notice him staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I say, still blushing slightly.

"Just admiring how cute you look when you blush." He says. He trails a hand across my cheek, lingering. Warmth spreads through me from his touch.

I roll my eyes, used to his compliments. I honestly don't know why he liked me...I mean I'm not even pretty. I had auburn hair that was long in the front but chopped short in the back and the tips of my hair changed colors constantly to match which mood I'm in. I had normal green hazel eyes that changed depending on what I wear. Straight teeth. Uneven lips. Ears pierced.

Austin could have anyone and he chose me. I'm lucky but sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for him. I feel like he could be dating a super model, and again he chose me. He was so gorgeous sometimes too that it hurt. He had dark brown hair that was almost ALWAYS perfect. Winter blue eyes that you could just drown in. And of course as I've said he was GORGEOUS. He was pretty built, but more of a swimmer's and a workout build. He was about 5'11", so he was pretty taller than me (I'm about 5'6"). He had a perfect smile, though he's always grinning, even now when he was staring at me.

I look at my feet, not wanting him to see me blushing even more.

"Your doing it again." I murmur.

"Doing what?" Austin sounded amused.

I look up at him, eyebrow raised. "You know exactly what...you're doing your puppy dog look to try and crack me so I tell you what I'm thinking."

He steps closer, leaning his face closer to mine.

"Am I?" He whispers, trailing his lips against my mine, making me shiver. "You're so beautiful." Austin whispers against my lips.

I step away, self conscious all of a sudden. "Yeah...sure" I say sarcastically.

"Che'yna..." He starts but gets interrupted by the bell. "We'll finish this later." He replies, eyes gleaming mischeviously. I kiss him again before making my way to my first day back in hell.

"I got biology." I heard the bitch say as she smacked her gum. Great… Justina Hoskins is in my first class of the day. "I just hope that dumb fag Laughlin didn't show." That's right… Joey started taking an extra biology class so that he wouldn't get held back… I heard her skanky friend cackle at Justina's 'joke.' She was about to get punched. Actually, _they _were about to get punched. "Fucking faggot. I bet he really is queer. And his little friends, too. Austin is too good for that slut. You know she cheats on him, right?" She chuckled a high pitched laugh. That's it. I couldn't stand this bitch for another second.

_"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANY OF US, ESPECIALLY ME AND JOEY! SO TAKE YOUR LITTLE LOUIS VUITTON BAG OR WHATEVER THE FUCK IT IS, AND GO SHOPPING, YOU PINK FUCKING BARBIE DEMON!"_ I yelled at the top of my lungs. She looked at me in utter disgust. Everyone else, was in complete and utter shock. No one ever talked to Justina like I just did. Until now.

"Whatever, slut." I punch her, seething with rage. I did it harder that I thought, and didn't realize till I saw the crimson red blood littered on the side walk. I realized the blood was just pouring from her nose as if a faucet had been turned on. I heard an orchestra of sound as soon as I shook my hand out from the pain: gasps, screams of terror, screams of joy, applause, and cheering… but the worst, was the whistle signifying a staff member (most likely Coach Buzwell) was there to witness the entire affair.

"CHE'YNA SHOTWELL! AAAAA-teen-SHUN!"

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I sigh heavily as Coach Buzwell escorts me to the Headmaster's Office. This was the 3rd time I've gotten in a fight with someone in the last 2 years. I've never been a violent person. OK... that may not be true but I have been getting my anger under control these past couple years. I sit outside Headmaster's office, waiting to be yelled at by him. What seemed like forever, but was only 2 periods, I start to get impatient.

Ms.E, the assistant, leans her head out of her office. "Moore would like to see you now."

I stand up and walk into the familiar room. I sit in the chair that's in front of the desk. Moore looks up from his paperwork, an indifferent expression on his face.

" , It's been awhile." He says, voice gravelly.

I roll my eyes. "Not long enough, Moore." He gives me a hard stare. "Sorry...Principle Moore." I lean forward in my seat. "Can we get on with this...what do I get? Detention? Probation?"

"1 week suspended."

"What?!" I say, shocked. "That's not fair! It was her fault. She was saying lies about me and my friends. If you want to punish someone, punish her." I gesture with my hand angrily.

He finally sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Che'yna...this is a similar situation as last year with ."

"That was not the same. He called me a whore, so I punch him in the jaw." I retort.

He sighs again. "Fine...One warning, if it happens again you get detention." He says, a note of finality in his voice.

"But-" I get cut off by his glare. I lean back and sulk. "Fine... Can I go now?" He signs a slip and hands it to me.

"Yes." He waves his hand.

I get up and leave, heading to the cafeteria for soon as I walk into the hall, the bell rings, signaling the end of 2nd period and the start of lunch. The sound of teenagers fills the air around me as I open the door that leads into the cafeteria. Whispers follow me as I make my way to the lunch line, waiting for the line to move along. As the line goes through the buffet area, I grab a tray. I get a salad, a gaterade, and an apple. After I pay for it, I walk out the doors I came through earlier and start my walk towards our group's lunch spot. I see the three of them talking, Brook sitting close to Pavel, with Austin sitting and facing away from me. It seemed Brook and Austin were in a heated conversation, Pavel was writing.

"Hey girly," Pavel says, without looking up from his notebook. Brook and Austin go quiet as I near the table.

"Hey." I reply, setting my tray on the table. I slide in next to Austin, his arm immediatly going around my waist. Smiling, I take a drink from my gaterade.

"Where were you during 3nd period?" Brook asks, looking at me now. "I had to go through another one of 's legendary lectures alone."

"I was in the Principle's office." I say casually, taking a bite of my salad.

Pavel looks up from his writing. "What? Why?"

I swallow and look down. "I kinda punched Justina in the nose...and broke it." I smile to myself. Everyone starts talking all at once, cheering and saying stuff like "I wanted to see that SO bad!" "You know how much of a badass your girlfriend is, Damptz?" (I blushed at that one.) When every one quieted down, Austin Becker walks up to our table.

"Yo, Shotwell." I look up at my last name being called. I grimace when I see Austin. He nods at Brook.

"Brook."

She glares at him. "Douchebag..." She spits back.

"What, Becker?" I remind him, already peeved.

He looks uncomfortable as he clears his throat. "U-um...I just wanted to say nice job you did punching Justina in the nose...you did what everyone wanted to do."

I blink, suprised. "Thanks." I say.

He smiles. "No prob." He looks at Austin's arm around me, then looks away and leaves, not before mumbling a quick "Later" to me.

"I really wish I'd seen it." Austin murmurs when he leaves.

"Can we just... drop it, ok?" I snap, suddenly exausted. Brook gives me a look, but I shake my head and mouth "_Later_" to her.

**BROOK'S POV**

"Can we just... drop it, ok?" Che'yna snaps, something in her voice making me look at her. I give her one of my looks. She shakes her head and mouth "Later" to me. I frown. I stand up and walk to her side of the table, grabbing her arm.

"We'll be right back." I say sweetly, all but dragging her as soon as she stands up. I walk us a good 5 feet, before stopping. She looks at my hand on her arm. "Sorry." I mumble, pulling my hand away.

"I'm fine." Che'yna says even before I open my mouth.

I cross my arms. "No, you're not... is it because of Douchebag? Don't let him get to you..."

She waves a hand dismissively. "No it's not that..."

"Is it acting up." I lower my voice. She shakes her head, then scrubs a hand across her face.

"Yes...no...I don't know! I've been out of it since," She swallows difficultly. "Since Jace left..."

"Has he called you... is he trying to get back together?" As if on cue her phone goes off, "I Miss The Misery" by Halestorm blaring out of its tiny speakers. She pulls it out and scowls, before puting back in her pocket. "I'll take that as a yes." I reply softly.

She scrubs her face again, looking pissed off. "I could give a damn what that asshole wants... but I have to." She adds under her breath. "Just drop it for now ok? I don't want to talk about it... especially at school, with Austin nearby." We go back to the boys.

As Che'yna slides in next to Austin, he leans close. I stretch my hearing slightly so I could hear them. "What did Brook want?" He whispers, even though he could be talking right in my ear.

"Just some girl questions." My heart squeezes, knowing it was hard for her to lie to him. He leans back, believing her. I bring my hearing back. Our eyes meet across the table, but she looks down. I join in the conversations automatically, running on auto pilot. Che'yna just sits there, picking at her salad.

"So are you coming Cheychey?" Austin asks. She blinks and focuses on him. "Sorry... I was spacing." She murmurs sheepishly. Austin chuckles. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, one of my nervous habits.

"My parents are gonna be gone for the weekend. I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come over and hang out." He grins.

I smile, wanting to break Che'yna out of her funk. "Sure. How 'bout you two?" I look at Pavel, who nods. I turn my attention to Che'yna. She sighs, running a hand through her already messy hair.

"Ok... What time?" She smiles. Austin lists off a time just as the bell rings.

**_CHE'YNA'S POV_**

"7:30 would be fine." Austin says, just as the bell rings. We gather out stuff, Austin and I going one way, Brook and Pavel going another way.

"So you're coming over today?" He asks, on our way to 4th period.

I smiles apologetically. "I can't. I have to go to my cousin's." I kiss him on the cheek. "I can come over tomorrow though."

We go to class, instantly talking to everyone. Class goes by in a blur. A hand lands on my arm, making me start and look up from what I was drawing.

"The bell rang." Austin says. I gather my things, holding on to his hand as I follow him. We stop outside my fifth period. I wrap my arms around him. "I'm so tired." I mumble, leaning my head against his. I feel his lips on my forehead, calming me down. I look into his eyes.

"I'll see you later." I murmur, standing on my tiptoes, and kiss him gently. He kisses me back, before hugging me and leaving to go to his fifth period.

I stare at the clock on the wall in my last class, clicking my pen. There was 5 minutes until school ened, and I was getting restless. I stare at the picture I was drawing of me and Brook, mind wurring. My friend R.J. looks at me. "_Are you okay?_" He sign to me. I nod "_Yeah. Just impatient_." I sign back. He smiles. "Aren't we all?" he signs, then goes back to his book he was reading. Suddenly the bell rings, startling me.

I hurriedly pack up my things, out the door in 30 seconds. I walk quickly in the hallway, knowing it would be cramed with teenagers soon. I step up to my locker, opening it with a _click_. I pull my longboard out gingerly, careful not to bump it against anything. Closing the locker door with a SLAM, I hop onto the longboard, and start to make my way towards the doors leading outside, weaving in and out of people.

I ride up to Brook, hopping off the board and pick it up. "Boo." I say softly.

"You scared me!" She exclaims, grinning and laughing.

"It's my job." I remind her, grinning. Austin walk up, instantly lacing our hands together. We talk for a few minutes, before we had to part ways. Brook and I take the long walk home even though we lived really close to Mountain View. We were laughing about something, having a good time, when it suddenly became chilly. I shiver. Our conversation stops, both of us on high alert. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I hear an inhuman sound, like a scratching of metal on concrete. I share a look with Brook, knowing she heard it too. Before we knew it, a black shape jumps out of the bushes in front of us, scaring us to death. We both scream at the top of our lungs, jumping back. Familiar laughter reaches my ears as the figure comes into view. I straighten and take a step closer.

"Justin?" I glare at him

He stands up, smirking. "Hey cuz," He remarks, walking up to us casually. When he gets near I punch him in the arm. He rubs his arm.

"Dammit Justin! Worn me next time." I glower, crossing my arms over my chest. "This is my cousin Justin. Justin, this is Brook." I gesture uninterestedly.

"Ah, the half angel." He bends over her hand, kisses it softly. She blushes madly. I could see why, sadly.

Justin was attractive, even if he was my cousin. He was really built, though he's kinda small. He had black-almost blue- long, shaggy hair. Bright green eyes. Strong jaw. He has similar features like me, so we were mistaken for being siblings, which amused him. Justin was a pretty cool person to live with, especially when we only have to pay rent once in a while. It's kinda ironic that Brook and I live with him, since she's never met him. Brook and I live with him because our parents died 2 years ago. They were driving home from a party when a drunken driver hit them head-on. Brook and I became even closer. I am the only family she has left. If not for my cousin, we'd be on the streets and probably dead.

"What do you want Justin?" I ask uneasily, knowing it was important. He usually doesn't talk to us unless it was important. I notice his grim expression.

You have to come to the house... now."

"Why?" I take a step closer. "Justin, what's wrong?"

"It's Jace," He whispers, for my ears only.

"What?! Is he... here?" My heart beats painfully, suddenly lightheaded.

"Yes-" Before he can finish I take off at a dead run. I hear my name being shouted but I don't stop, needing more than anything to get to the house. Before _him_.

_Cliffhanger xD_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERYTHING EXCEPT THE CONCEPTS FROM H2O AND JACE... I WISH:(

I burst into the house, senses and hair standing on end. A laugh sounds behind me, making me whirl around. There in all his glory, was Jace. I stand there not believing my eyes. I suddenly get lightheaded.

"Jace." I whisper, before passing out.

I wake up to the faint sound of movement and arguing as it comes into focus.

"How bad is it?' Brook asks, concern apparent in her voice.

Cool fingers roam my forehead. "Better... she just has a cut on her forehead... but it's pretty bad." Justin murmurs.

My eyes flutter open and take in my surroundings. 'I'm in my room...' I think.

"You're awake!" Brook excliams. She attacks me with hugs, nearly squeezing me to death. I laugh weakly and hug her back.

"Hey." I whisper hoarsly. She pulls away and steps back to let Austin step forward.

She clears her throat. "I'll be out here" She gives me one last look before pulling Justin out with her. I turn back to Austin when the door closes behind her, jumping off the bed and hugging him with all my might. He hugs me back tightly, arms wraping around me.

"I'm glad you're well." He whispers, looking into my eyes.

"How did you-" He smiles and I roll my eyes. "Right. I keep forgetting about the bond."

"You do maybe."

"Yeah because I'm not a werewolf." I tease, amused. I curl my arm around his neck, pulling him closer. "Demons on the other hand... I can relate to." Our lips move against each other. The kiss ended as soon as it started when a familiar figure leans its head in.

"Hey Che'yna are you-" Jace stops when he sees us.

I break the kiss and turn towards Jace, still in Austin's embrace. His hand lay on my waist protectively, and I know Jace noticed because his eyes flick to there and back to me. Awkward silence falls bewteen us. I feel my eyes narrow to slits in anger. "Why do you care? You'll probably just leave again without saying goodbye." My voice cracks at the end, showing my hurt. He tries to take a step towards me, but I step back. "Don't Jace... It's too late anyway." I feel Austin stiffen at his name but I lay my hand over his to reassure him.

"No it isn't. Let me explain. Please." His piercing gaze bores into me, hypnotically. I avoid meeting his stare, knowing what those gold, gold eyes would do to me. I fix a calm mask into place. The ocean-green one, with seashells glued to the edges and some bright coral emblazened over the cheeks like a false smile. "Get out." I whisper, before I could think.

"Che'yna-"

"What makes yo think this," I gesture bewteen us. "Will ever happen again?" I demand, anger beginning to boil and rise inside of me like an angry wave. I step up to Jace, right into his face.

"What makes you think it won't." He sneers.

"You know, I forgot how much of a dick you are." I spit, anger at its boiling point.

"At least I'm not a _Satana uova_." He retorts. My anger explodes, nails lengthening to claws. My pupils pulse into to slits, eyes bright green. I lean close, claws dangerously close to drawing blood. "Now I'm only going to say this once... _get out_." I growl, voice demonic.

**AUSTIN**

"What makes you think this," She gestures bewteen them. "Will ever happen again?" She demands, bristling with anger. I squeeze her hand. She steps out of my arms, right into Jace's face. I let her, knowing she can handle herself well.

"What makes you think it wont?" He sneers. Bastard, I growl in my head. My hands curl into fists.

"You know, I forgot how much of a dick you are." She seeths with rage.

"At least I'm not a _Satana uova_(A/N It means Satan Spawn)." I didn't know what that meant, but I got the meaning. My wolf growls, yearning to keep our mate safe. She finally snaps, nails lengthening to claws. Her eyes pulse into slits, a bright riveting green. My throat closes, she was so breathtaking. Her skin seemed to get paler, but not a pasty white. It was a beautiful porcelaine color. Her hair gets darker, lips fuller and pink. Almost kissable..., I think. She leans forward, dangerously close to drawing blood from Jace's neck.

"Now I'm only going to say this once... _get out_." She growls deeply, voice sending chills through my body.

"This isn't over." He threatens, before disappearing out the door. She takes a step like she's about to follow him but I intervene and grab her hand.

Che'yna looks back at me. She pants as she goes back to normal. I turn her around and hug her. I feel her arms hug me back tightly, burying her face in my neck. I breath in her scent of strawberries and something else, my wolf practically purring with happiness. She pulls back enough to look at me, our lips nearly touching. She sighs and pulls away from me, going to sit on her bed. She buries her face in her hands. I go to sit next to her. The picture on her bedside table catches my eye. It was a picture of our first date a year ago. She looked so different, more alive and happy in the picture. Her hair was beautiful now, even with the dye fading, but it was gorgeous when she had it natural. Guess that's what happened when her parents died. Brook told me she was happy all the time, then when the accident happened she shut her self out. A memory replays in my mind.

**FLASHBACK(CHE'YNAS POV) 1 YEAR AGO**

Laughter fills the small forest that was my backyard. I run away from Austin, taunting him. I turn a corner, jumping over a ledge-surprisingly in a dress-landing in the clearing below. I look up to see him nowhere in sight. A pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I squeal in delight as I'm turned around and lifted up. I look down at Austin, my face flushed from running. I stare into his eyes, the sun making his hair a soft brown. I refrain from running my hands through the silky strands.

"You can put me down now." I tease. He sets me on my feet, but doesn't let go of me. His toned muscles bulge under his t-shirt, tempting me.

"What's my prize? He says, those blue eyes gleaming mischievously.

I shrug shyly, a piece of hair falling in my eyes. I didn't mind though. "I don't know... What do you want?" I ask.

He pushes the strand of hair off my face, brushing his fingers through the long strands. I shiver as his warm lips trail close to the sensitive spot right by my ear, his cool breath making me breathless. "I want you."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**CHE'YNA**

That was the day I knew I was in love with him. I remove my hands off my face. I runs my hands over the guitar Justin got me for Christmas, admiring its sleekness. I preferred electric guitars but I had to admit it was beautiful. Austin leans over and grabs the guitar gently. He sets it in my hands.

"Why don't you play something... Might take your mind off of it." He encourages.

I shake my head. "You know I don't like singing in front of people... Even you." I look down, self conscious.

He grabs my chin and lifts my eyes to meet his. "I won't, I promise. Please... For me?" He looks into my eyes, smiles, and lets go when I sigh in defeat. He knew I couldn't say no to him, especially with the puppy dog eyes he was giving me right now.

"One song..." I position the guitar and begin to play. (A/N if you can guess the song you get a virtual cookie;3) I start to sing.

(All caps/bold= Che'yna singing)

**ONE KISS COULD BE THE BEST THING **

**BUT ONE MORE LIE COULD BE THE WORST **

**AND ALL THESE THOUGHTS ARE NEVER RESTING **

**AND YOU'RE NOT SOMETHING I DESERVE**

**(CHORUS A) IN MY HEAD THERE'S ONLY YOU NOW **

**THIS WORLD FALLS ON ME **

**IN THIS WORLD THERE'S REAL AND MAKE BELIEVE **

**AND THIS SEEMS REAL TO ME**

**(CHORUS B) YOU LOVE ME BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM **

**IM TORN BETWEEN THIS LIFE AND WHERE I STAND **

**AND YOU LOVE ME BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM **

**SO LET ME GO **

**LET ME GO**

**I DREAM AHEAD TO WHAT I HOPE FOR **

**AND TURN MY BACK ON LOVING YOU **

**HOW CAN THIS LOVE BE A GOOD THING **

**WHEN I KNOW WHAT IM GOING THROUGH**

**(CHORUS A) **

**(CHORUS B) **

**AND NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY **

**I CAN'T ESCAPE THESE THINGS INSIDE I KNOW **

**I KNOW **

**WHEN ALL THE PIECES FALL APART **

**YOU WILL BE THE ONLY ONE WHI KNOWS **

**WHO KNOWS**

**(CHORUS B)**

**AND YOU LOVE ME BUT YOU DON'T **

**YOU LOVE ME BUT YOU DON'T **

**YOU LOVE ME BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM **

**(REPEAT) **

**YOU LOVE ME BUT YOU DON'T KNOW ME**

I finish, blushing in embarrassment. I look up to see him looking at me in shock. "What?" I ask, confused. "Was it that bad? I'm sorry."

"That was amazing." He whispers, hugging me close to his side. "You should audition for the Talent Show." He smiles lovingly.

"Really?"

"Really."

I blush again, this time with happiness. "Thank you." I kiss his cheek then yawn.

He chuckles and sets the guitar in its case, before crawling under the covers with me. Austin draws me close to his chest, arms wrapped around me. "Go to sleep, bane" he whispers in my ear, massaging circles into the small of my back.

"Mmmkay." I mumble. Closing my eyes, I snuggles closer to him.

"Che'yna?" He whispers after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I smiles with my eyes closed. "I love you too." I murmur, before falling asleep happily in his arms.

What'd you think? If you guessed Let Me Go by 3 Doors Down then you get a virtual cookie:D

Going to introduce more characters in the next chapter:)

**REVIEW**

P.S. If I get at least 3 reviews then I will post the next chapter:)

~CheycheyBanaynay~


End file.
